Sola
by mutemuia
Summary: A veces la soledad puede conducirte a la locura y la desesperación. Pero a veces, trae consigo la iluminación [Trigger warning].
1. Cinco horas

_Con cariño, para_ _ **kikitapatia**_ _y_ _ **oxybry**_ _, por su ayuda y consejo con esta historia, pero especialmente por estar ahí cuando los días malos atacan. Y cuando son buenos, también :)_

 ** _AVISO:_** _esta es una historia oscura. Bastante oscura. Si no es lo que buscas, no lo leas. Como esta, ya existen otras, pero yo quería/necesitaba escribir mi propia versión._

 _Los capítulos serán cortos, de hecho, algunos serán muy cortos. No pidas por más, por favor. Salen del tamaño que salen :)  
_

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat_ no me pertenece, como ya supongo que sabemos todos.

* * *

 **SOLA**

 **Cinco horas**

Se despertó de un salto, dando manotazos a su alrededor, peleando a solas en el aire, con el miedo apretando sus tenazas en sus entrañas y un grito en la garganta que no llegó a salir. No quería despertar a sus caseros.

Sus manos solo tocan el vacío en la oscuridad. No hay nadie. Claro que no. Pero no puede evitar los escalofríos de su espalda. En su pecho, crece la sensación de que algo no iba bien. ¿O quizás era un recuerdo? No, no puede serlo. Es el dolor de cabeza, que no la deja pensar…

Kyoko inspira para serenarse y deshacerse de las telarañas de la pesadilla. Porque eso ha sido. Una pesadilla. Cuando su mano busca la manta para intentar volver a dormir, advierte que no está en su futón. Ni en su dormitorio.

El miedo vuelve, frío y helado, convertido en pánico, extendiéndose desde el centro de su pecho, recorriendo sus venas, hasta llegar a la punta de sus dedos. El miedo congelando su carne, sus huesos, mientras devora su alma. No se mueve. No puede moverse. Los gritos llenan su garganta, atascados, robándole el aire, dejándola sorda, convertida en un bulto paralizado que no puede respirar.

Luego vienen los temblores. Siente en sus manos un hormigueo, como si mil insectos estuvieran caminando sobre ellas. Solo se escucha el sonido de sus dientes chocando entre sí. Luego el maldito hormigueo de los insectos recorre sus brazos desde dentro hasta llegar a sus hombros, que se sacuden involuntariamente, instándola a moverse. Le sigue una inhalación brusca, terriblemente escandalosa en medio de ese silencio, y el aire llega por fin a sus pulmones. El miedo sigue ahí, moviéndose por sus venas, llenándolo todo, mientras su cuerpo tiembla.

Pero se mueve. Consigue moverse.

A oscuras, se pone a cuatro patas, y se arrastra sobre el suelo de madera, sin reparar en las astillas que se le clavan en las palmas de las manos. Moverse, moverse, tiene que moverse. Tiene que salir de dónde diablos esté. Sigue moviéndote. Huye, huye. Muévete, no te pares.

Pero la detienen. Kyoko grita. Alguien tira de su pie. Alguien que no la deja irse. Tira y tira, y Kyoko, sin saber cómo, se descubre gritando y dando patadas a la oscuridad, peleando por deshacerse de quien la retiene. Una patada, y otra, y otra más, pero solo golpea al aire, mientras una risa de metal se ríe de sus vanos intentos. Sin pensarlo, se dobla sobre sí misma, para que a las patadas se le sumen los arañazos y los mordiscos.

Pero allí no hay nadie.

Solo la risa de metal.

Kyoko tira una vez más de su pierna, y la risa de metal vuelve. Y cada vez que se mueve, la horrible risa llena la oscuridad.

Se lleva las manos al pecho, haciendo un arrugado puño con la tela de su ropa, luchando por reunir el valor en su alma para enfrentarse a la risa. Un suspiro hondo, profundo, nacido en el mismo sitio donde se gesta el miedo, sale de su garganta. Se espanta las lágrimas con las dos manos y luego alarga los brazos hasta sus piernas para tocar la risa.

La risa de metal.

Una cadena en su tobillo.

Encadenada.

Está encadenada.

Como un animal.

Y vuelve el hielo del pánico, como una ola, como un tsunami, arrollándolo todo, destrozándolo todo, devorándola desde dentro, arrastrándola hasta el abismo negro de la inconsciencia.


	2. Nueve horas

**Nueve horas**

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Le dolía horrores. Como si sus sesos fueran gelatina dentro de su cráneo. Intentó abrir los ojos. Kyoko no está segura de si lo consiguió porque no podía ver nada. La oscuridad y las mariposas del miedo seguían ahí. Se tanteó la cabeza con cuidado y encontró el punto doloroso. Estaba hinchado y pegajoso. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar que lo más probable es que fuera su propia sangre.

Sí, tiene los ojos abiertos. Lo sabe porque por algún lado entra una luz débil, mortecina. Ahora que se ha acostumbrado a la oscuridad, puede verla. Una luz sucia a través de las juntas de los tablones del techo. Es de día.

Apoyando sus manos temblorosas en el suelo, intenta ponerse en pie. El movimiento brusco hace que la náusea le suba a la garganta y se mezcle con el sabor del miedo. Cae y queda a cuatro patas sobre el polvoriento suelo, luchando contra las arcadas.

Le lleva tres minutos ganar esa batalla y poder alzarse sobre sus piernas. Aunque ha sido una tontería. Un desperdicio de tiempo y esfuerzos.

No podrá ir a ninguna parte.

Se sienta en el suelo, con un ruido metálico haciendo eco a cada movimiento. Ella se niega a escucharlo. Se tapa los oídos con las manos, cierra los ojos con fuerza y aprieta sus párpados hasta que puntos brillantes aparecen en el negro de sus ojos cerrados. No quiere escucharlo, no quiere oírlo, porque si lo escucha será verdad. Pero al final, su mano baja hacia el tobillo, todavía rezando en silencio por que haya sido una pesadilla. Que no sea verdad. Pero sí. Sí que lo es.

Un grillete en su tobillo, y una argolla clavada al suelo.

El tintineo de la cadena parece burlarse de ella.

No. No podrá ir a ninguna parte.

La sensación de pánico en el pecho no hizo más que crecer y crecer…

Gritó.

Gritó hasta perder la voz.


	3. Doce horas

**Doce horas**

Se había quedado dormida. ¿Cómo demonios pudo quedarse dormida? ¿Quién diablos es capaz dormir en una situación así? Pero los ojos se le cierran. No le responden y siente la negrura del desmayo cernirse sobre ella. El dolor de cabeza es más fuerte, situado justo detrás de los ojos, como si unas manos invisibles se los estuvieran apretando desde dentro. Y la herida le escuece terriblemente, pero está segura de que si se la toca, será peor. Así que convierte sus pequeñas manos en dos puños blancos para evitar rascarse y cierra los ojos.

En la oscuridad solo se escucha la respiración de Kyoko, rápida, superficial. Como si hubiera venido corriendo porque llegaba tarde al trabajo, pero mucho más bajita, como si el miedo le hubiera quitado hasta la voz. Un gesto consciente para recordarse que debe seguir haciéndolo, que no se le debe olvidar respirar. Porque el pánico sigue ahí. Justo en el medio del pecho, rebosando la boca de su estómago, moviéndose… Ella respira, respira, pero finalmente se le desborda por la garganta en carne viva, ahogándola, y la boca se le llena del sabor amargo de la angustia y del frío acero del terror.

¿Qué iban a hacerle?

¿Por qué ella?

Se lleva las manos en prietos puños a la boca, empujando y estrangulando un gemido desesperado.

¿Quién le había hecho esto?

¿Qué querían hacer con ella?

Mil horrores corren veloces por su mente. Mil espantos, mil maldades, a cada cual peor, que hacen que su cuerpo se estremezca violentamente y las lágrimas salgan a borbotones.

¿Qué van a hacerle?

Entre lágrimas, se lleva las manos al tobillo. La han dejado descalza, sin zapatos ni calcetines, y el grillete le roza la piel. Tira y tira, metiendo los dedos entre el hierro que lo rodea, pero es inútil. Ella sigue tirando, y vuelve a tirar, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que la argolla ceda a la presión, pero solo consigue hacerse daño. Un grito de frustración, furioso y doliente, lleno de miedo, se cuela por entre sus dientes apretados. Se tapa los ojos con las manos como si así pudiera huir de la espantosa verdad. Y la sangre de sus dedos se mezcla con sus lágrimas.

¿Qué van a hacerle?

* * *

La luz que se filtra por las tablas es más fuerte. Debe ser mediodía.

A estas horas debería estar en el Darumaya, ayudando con la hora punta del almuerzo. Pero ni al Taisho ni a la Okami les extrañará que no se presente. Pensarán que se ha ido directamente al trabajo. O que sigue en el apartamento de Tsuruga-san. Después de todo, es su senpai… Y él, después de acompañarla y dejarla anoche (¿realmente fue anoche?) en la entrada del callejón, tampoco la echará de menos. Con su agenda siempre llena no reparará en su ausencia.

No, ¿por qué quién iba a echar de menos a alguien como ella? Tal pensamiento era absolutamente ridículo. Ella, Mogami Kyoko… Siempre tan poca cosa. Tan… Tan nada, tan insignificante… ¿A cuenta de qué iban a notar su ausencia? Una niña a la que ni su madre quiso. A la que abandonaron todos sin mirar atrás. Una molestia, una sirvienta, una kohai… Kyoko, a la que nadie echará de menos…

Nadie iba a venir a salvarla…


	4. Dieciséis horas

**Dieciséis horas**

Okami-san había llamado primero al teléfono de Kyoko. Ella no es mucho de molestar a la muchacha, pues bien sabe ella que sus actividades en la agencia a veces son imprevisibles. Pero es que les había dicho que estaría al mediodía. Y si hay una cosa que sea la chiquilla, es ser responsable. Les hubiera dejado recado, hubiera llamado, o hubiera aparecido sin aliento lamentando su retraso… Cualquier cosa. Pero no. Nada como esto.

Y su ropa seguía allí. La ropa lavada que ayer le había dejado en la mesa para que la guardara.

En el mismo sitio. Como si no hubiera estado aquí.

No le gustaba ni un pelo. Eso no era propio de su Kyoko-chan.

Cuando ya la inquietud le pudo, harta de la voz metálica del buzón de voz, llamó a Sawara-san, su superior inmediato en LME. El pobre hombre pensó que la pequeña Mogami-san no andaría lejos de su senpai o de su idolatrada amiga, así que llamó primero a Kotonami-san, pero daba fuera de cobertura. Así que le tocó el turno al mánager.

* * *

Acababan de salir de una entrevista para una revista digital. Yashiro, como siempre, hacía malabarismos para conseguirle a Ren algo de tiempo libre para darle una oportunidad al amor. Anoche había logrado una cenita para estos dos tontos y su intención era repetir tal hazaña hoy. Aunque requeriría un poquito de manipulación extra en la persona de su adorada Kyoko-chan.

Iban de camino al aparcamiento y Ren estaba revisando sus mensajes cuando sonó el teléfono de Yashiro. Le oyó saludar a Sawara-san, pero luego su mánager calló. El silencio oscuro le hizo levantar la cabeza y vio cómo le cambiaba la cara. Vio cómo se quedaba blanco y el pánico se asomaba a sus ojos. Para cuando su mano enguantada empezó a temblar, el hielo del miedo ya vivía en el corazón de Ren, creciendo, extendiéndose, haciéndose más y más grande cuanto más duraba el negro silencio de Yashiro.

—Okami-san dice que Kyoko-chan no llegó anoche al Darumaya —dijo por fin, con un hilo de voz.

Ren sintió la tierra abrirse bajo sus pies.


	5. Diecinueve horas

**Diecinueve horas**

Había poco que Kyoko pudiera hacer para no volverse loca de miedo. Ya había examinado tres veces el reducido círculo de sótano que le permitía la cadena.

Sí, era un sótano. Había una fina raya de luz al otro lado de la habitación y a cierta altura, por lo que supuso que había una escalera y que esa raya menguante era la puerta de salida de este agujero.

Distinguió bultos sin forma, otros cuadrados —cajas, seguramente—, y las formas rectas de lo que sería algún mueble que no acertaba a identificar.

Olía a mierda, polvo y humedad. Olía a abandono y olvido.

A su espalda, un cuartito estrecho sin puerta en el que había un inodoro por el que ascendía la peste a aguas fecales. Le revolvía el estómago. Ni quería pensar de cuántas infecciones podría contagiarse si lograba reunir el valor para usarlo, pero tenía la vejiga a punto de reventar. Así que estirando la cadena y dejando el pie un poco adelantado, podía apoyarse en las paredes y encuclillarse un poco, lo justo para orinar allí. Le costó bastante mantener el equilibrio pero lo consiguió. Con un suspiro de alivio, volvió a su posición original y alargó el brazo y el torso para poder tirar de la cisterna. Nada. No pasó nada. Pues claro que tenía que estar rota.

Junto al cuartito, por la pared de fuera, había un pequeño lavabo, sobre el que pudo notar los cuatro huecos en los que antes se habría fijado el espejo. Tanteó todo el suelo alrededor del lavabo con la esperanza de encontrar fragmentos del espejo que pudiera utilizar como arma. Pero en vano. Solo consiguió que mil astillas se le clavaran de nuevo en la carne tierna de la palma de sus manos.

En el espacio que le permitía la cadena, encontró un saco de arpillera que olía a tierra y cebollas rancias, lleno de agujeros y con los bordes deshilachados. Y aparte de pelusas del tamaño de pelotas de golf, unas bolitas secas (rezó para que no fueran excrementos de rata), papeles que olían a viejo y una muñeca de trapo sin cabeza, no encontró nada más.

Nada más.

El maldito sótano estaba lleno de trastos, pero ella no podía alcanzarlos. Como el suplicio eterno de Tántalo, los bultos y las cajas la tentaban con sus tesoros ocultos, llenando su pecho con la tortura de no tener ni siquiera un palo con el que defenderse.

Sobre ella, la casa gemía y se lamentaba. Los ruidos de la madera enfriándose con el aire de la noche parecían cantar una triste canción de cuna por su alma.

Kyoko se acostó en el suelo, con la muñeca decapitada por almohada y el saco sobre ella apenas resguardándola del frío.

Intentó dormir. Pero los gritos de pánico de su cabeza no se callaban.


	6. Veintisiete horas

_Dado el tono general de la historia, se me ha recomendado mantenerla en M._

 _Gracias a quienes todavía siguen ahí, a ese lado de la pantalla._

* * *

 **Veintisiete horas**

Es mediodía y el Darumaya está lleno de gente. De algún lado, le llega el eco de risas alegres y por encima de todas, las de Tsuruga-san y María-chan. Moko-san les mira intentando esconder una sonrisa. Yashiro-san está con ellos, con la agenda abierta sobre la mesa y un gesto de concentración en el rostro. Ella se acerca, con el corazón feliz por tenerlos allí con ella, todos juntos. Ellos la reciben con sonrisas llenas de luz cuando llega a la mesa y sirve los platos que trae en la bandeja. Los ha cocinado ella y está un poquito nerviosa. Un poco más atrás, el Taisho y la Okami le hacen señas para que se siente y coma con ellos.

Pero justo cuando se va a sentar, la mesa parece alejarse. ¿O quizás es ella? Sí, es ella la que se aleja. Más y más lejos… Cada vez más… Y poco a poco, ve cómo las personas que más quiere se van empequeñeciendo en la distancia. Y ella grita porque la están dejando atrás y va a perderlos. Va a quedarse sola. Intenta correr. De veras que lo intenta. Pero cuanto más corre hacia ellos, más se aleja ella, y ya no son más que un punto en la nada. Un punto de luz en la oscuridad.

Hasta que desaparece.

Kyoko grita.

* * *

La despiertan sus propios gritos.

Sobre ella, la casa sigue gimiendo.

Y nada más. Ningún otro sonido quiebra la noche. Nadie exigiéndole que calle. Nadie diciéndole que esto es una pesadilla. Nadie.

Y es entonces cuando un nuevo miedo se suma a todos sus terrores. Sí, porque al miedo a que quien le había hecho esto venga a por ella, se le añade el pánico a que no lo haga.

Porque entonces morirá sola.

Sola.


	7. Treinta y siete horas

**_AVISO: capítulo con violencia explícita._**

* * *

 **Treinta y siete horas**

Le despertó un puntapié en los riñones.

—¿Por qué te busca? —le preguntó una voz de mujer. Tras el silencio de sus horas cautiva, sonó como un trueno.

Vuelve el pánico. Ha venido. ¡Ha venido! Los temblores fluyen por su cuerpo como olas de tormenta, creciendo, aumentando, rugiendo, arrasándolo todo. Pero Kyoko, semejando más que nunca un animalillo asustado, se revuelve para alejarse de ella todo lo que da de sí la cadena. Un rectángulo brillante, lleno de luz (la puerta abierta del sótano, seguro), enmarca su silueta. Pero esa luz la encandila, la ciega. No puede ver su cara.

—Anda, dímelo… —le exige con otra 'gentil' caricia de su zapato en la pierna que tiene la cadena.

Se agacha junto a la figura temblorosa de Kyoko.

— _Devuélveme a mi Kyoko-chan_ —añade con retintín, imitando una voz que no es la suya.

Le da un manotazo en la cabeza.

—Tenía que mirarme a mí —escupe con furia—. ¿Por qué le importas?

Kyoko alza las manos frente a ella para protegerse y gira el rostro, pero el siguiente golpe le acierta en la herida de la cabeza. Puntos brillantes danzan ante sus ojos y sus manos caen.

—Tenía que venir por mí, ¿sabes? —le dice—. Cuando tú no estuvieras, tenía que mirarme ¡A MÍ! —y reafirma su grito con una cachetada—. ¿Qué demonios eres tú para él?

La agarra del pelo y le empuja la cabeza contra el suelo. Kyoko da un grito, se resiste, levanta las manos e intenta arañarla, pero otra patada, esta vez en el vientre, la dobla en dos.

— _Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan…_ —sigue ella remedando con sonsonete burlesco—. _Devuélveme al amor de mi vida._

La agarra nuevamente del pelo, tirando de ella hasta tenerla frente a su nariz. Con la luz que se cuela por el hueco de la puerta, Kyoko solo ve dos pozos negros, vacíos de luz y llenos de odio.

—Esa soy yo. No tú.

Huele a flores. ¿Por qué alguien como ella huele a flores?

—Da igual que lo diga en la televisión nacional. ¡MENTIRAS! —le grita, y pequeñas gotitas de saliva salpican el rostro de Kyoko. Ella intenta agarrarla del pelo, arañarle la cara, clavarle un codo, pero la otra la golpea en un oído y la tira al suelo.

—¡No eres tú! ¡Miente! —vuelve a gritar—. Y te voy a decir qué eres tú para él.

Le tiene la cara aplastada contra el suelo. Sus uñas le raspan el cuero cabelludo. Su rodilla está clavada en su espalda. Cuando nota su aliento en su oreja, el terror de Kyoko gana la batalla.

—No eres nada.

Un puñetazo en la cara.

—Basura.

Otro golpe.

—Nada.

Kyoko yace en el suelo. Ella se ha puesto de nuevo en pie.

—Nada.

Una patada en las costillas.

—¿De veras crees que él te ama?

Otra.

Kyoko se revuelve en el suelo, se retuerce, da patadas, manotazos que apenas la alcanzan, intentando en vano huir de los golpes. Intentando huir del dolor…

—Él no puede amarte.

Otra.

—No vales nada.

Otra.

—No eres nada.

Otra.

Pero para entonces, Kyoko, encogida sobre sí misma, en posición fetal, protegiendo el vientre, y las manos en torno a su cabeza, ya no puede oírla.


	8. Treinta y nueve horas

**Treinta y nueve horas**

Kyoko intentaba no moverse.

Intentaba no llamar su atención.

Intentaba no respirar.

Tarea, por lo demás, dolorosísima. Cada aliento, cada exhalación, era una puñalada directa a sus pulmones. Un dolor punzante, agudo, que le hacía pensar en una costilla (la suya) clavándose en su pulmón. Aparte de la dolorosa misión de seguir respirando, puntos luminosos y brillantes danzaban bajo sus párpados cerrados. Trataba de mantenerse despierta, pero el mundo se le movía sin control y amenazaba con sumirla en la inconsciencia de nuevo. Le dolía la cara terriblemente, pero tenía miedo de atraer su atención sobre ella si se atrevía a moverse. Y un dolor sordo recorría su espalda, intenso, interminable. Insoportable. Quería gritar…

Oía su voz. Iba y venía, deformándose como si entrara y saliera de un pozo, junto con su consciencia. Pero la oía. Esa voz, de falsa y venenosa miel, con un filo de ira escapando como un siseo entre los dientes, se colaba en las intermitentes y brumosas vigilias de Kyoko. La oía murmurar acerca de las cosas que Ren-chan y ella harían cuando por fin él viera qué clase de maravillosa mujer era ella. Oía cómo la locura se entrelazaba con sus palabras antes de volver a caer inconsciente. Porque la amaba a ella y no a esta basura pequeñita y frágil que yacía en el suelo.

Cuando la consciencia le duraba a Kyoko lo suficiente como para intentar, al amparo de la semioscuridad de ese sótano de mierda, abrir un poco los ojos (bueno, el ojo izquierdo tan solo. Los párpados del derecho estaban tan hinchados que no podía moverlos, ni tampoco quería, porque entonces una cuchillada de dolor le atravesaba el cráneo), la veía allí, a la loca (porque estaba loca, sin duda), sentada en el suelo frente a ella, moviendo nerviosa los dedos de una mano contra la otra, como arañitas laboriosas, enredándolos en un ciclo sin fin. Hablaba y hablaba, y seguía hablando al aire, sin esperar respuesta (o quizás sí), más bien como para recordárselo a sí misma, frases que solo en su cabeza eran verdad.

"Soy yo. No ella", "Me quiere a mí", "Solo lo dice para poner a prueba mi amor, lo sé…", "La niña se llamará Hanako y el niño Ren, como su padre", "Sí, tendrá sus mismos hermosos ojos castaños y mi pelo cobrizo", "Sí, sí… Soy yo, soy yo", "Yo le enseñaré a olvidarla", "Muñequita absurda", "Estúpida kohai", "No es ella", "Soy yo, soy yo…".

En algún momento (Kyoko no sabe cuándo, quizás tras su tercer o cuarto desvanecimiento) vio el brillo de una tijeras en sus manos. La loca estaba allí de pie, recortada contra la luz de la puerta, con las tijeras en alto, blandiéndolas como el estandarte de su amor por Ren.

Cuando caminó hacia ella, Kyoko dio la bienvenida a la negrura del desmayo.

No quería estar consciente cuando las tijeras se clavaran en su corazón.


	9. Cuarenta y ocho horas

**Cuarenta y ocho horas**

Sigue viva.

Sabe que sigue viva porque el dolor la está matando.

Con cada respiración, nuevas puñaladas le atraviesan el pecho. Con un quejido contenido, escucha la oscuridad. No la oye. Está sola. Al menos, es lo que cree. Se lleva la mano a la cara, en un movimiento dolorosamente lento, que le hizo ver de nuevo estrellitas en la oscuridad. Se palpó el lugar en el que debería estar su ojo y solo notó un bulto informe y enorme. En su lado bueno, el intacto, el roce áspero de la madera contra su mejilla. Se permitió entonces un lamento. Y de su boca salió un sonido lastimero, de criatura herida, triste y quejumbrosa mezcla de maltrecha soledad y abandonada tortura.

Intentó luego moverse y ponerse de costado, buscando una postura que tensara menos su perjudicada espalda, pero una sensación de vértigo le subió por la garganta hasta estallar en su cabeza y le hizo cerrar con fuerza el ojo sano. Luchando contra el desmayo, un toque suave, sedoso, le rozó la mejilla. Kyoko dio un respingo, lo que le provocó una oleada de dolor brutal por toda la espalda. ¿Estaba aún ahí? ¿ _Ella_ seguía ahí? El pulso se le dispara y el corazón le va a mil por hora ante esa posibilidad. Con un gemido, se llevó las manos a la cara para protegerse, y entonces lo notó de nuevo. Algo sobre su piel, en la mejilla sana, en el cuello, que le hacía cosquillas, ligeras y leves como las de una mariposa. No, no era _ella_. Estaba sola. Tanteó entonces con cuidado y lo tocó. Suaves hilos de seda entre sus dedos.

Su pelo.

Su pelo sobre ella, en el pecho, en la cara, en el suelo…

Con un grito de horror, se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

Su pelo, ese cobrizo orgullo de Natsu, cortado a trasquilones. Con furia, con rabia. Como un seto mal podado, como una pobre oveja mal esquilada. Rapada sin orden ni concierto. Cortado con las malditas tijeras como si fuera la desafortunada muñeca de una niña. Como la muñeca a la que luego se abandona porque ya no interesa.

Sí, una muñequita absurda, le había dicho. Eso era.

De haber tenido saliva para tragar, lo hubiera hecho… De haber tenido fuerzas para llorar, lo hubiera hecho… Porque fue ese el momento en el que Kyoko tuvo la amarga certeza de cuál sería su destino.

Moriría sola o la mataría la loca.

Iba a morir aquí.

Solo era cuestión de saber de qué forma.


	10. Cincuenta y seis horas

**Cincuenta y seis horas**

Mantenerse viva la está matando.

Sus tripas hace tiempo que dejaron de rugir y protestar. El hambre es ahora como un puño apretando y retorciéndole el estómago, como un vacío plegándose sobre sí mismo, pero puede soportarlo. Total, no es peor que el dolor de su espalda o sus costillas. La sed sí es peor.

Al principio, tenía la garganta seca. Los gritos, los llantos, se la habían irritado (y sus cuerdas vocales también). Pero tras la paliza, cuando la simple acción de respirar le clava dagas en el pecho, la cabeza le arde y le provoca sueños febriles y extraños de los que siempre despierta sin saber si sigue dormida o despierta en su pesadilla. Muerta de sed. Sí, eso. Pronto lo estaría. Se humedecía los labios partidos y resecos en un intento absolutamente inútil de engañar a su cerebro con la escasa humedad de su lengua. O imitaba el gesto de tragar saliva para ver si así conseguía producir la suficiente para humedecer su maltratada garganta. Pero era como tragar arena. O papel de lija. Sin encontrar alivio ni refresco.

Unas horas antes, en una de esas ocasiones en que salió de la inconsciencia (o de la dolorosa duermevela), y abrumada por esta ansia, por esta necesidad, por la pura sed, mandó al cuerno la cordura y se arrastró con los codos sobre el vientre hasta el lavabo de la pared. Centímetro a centímetro, cuchillada tras cuchillada en sus pulmones, con el canto alegre y burlón de la cadena tras ella, fue avanzando el escaso metro y medio que la separaba de su objetivo.

El pecho le iba a explotar, pero lo logró. Levantarse fue más difícil.

Se situó justo debajo del lavabo y se aferró a la tubería que lo unía con la pared para hacer fuerza y alzarse hasta los grifos. Tres minutos después, con los ojos llenos de las estrellas danzarinas próximas al desmayo, abrió las llaves.

Fueron los diez segundos más horribles de su vida. Peor que la paliza, peor que el dolor que la parte en dos. La espera. La expectación. La sed. Y cuando ya parecía que no iba a pasar nada, sucedió. El estruendoso gorgoteo del agua y el aire moviéndose por las tuberías. Y luego, el inconfundible sonido del agua embarrada, llena de tierra, cayendo a borbotones sobre la cerámica y yéndose por el desagüe.

Sabía que si la bebía, enfermaría de algo horrible, pero también sabía que se moriría si no bebía agua. Así que entre dos males, la razón le alcanzó para escoger el mal menor. Dejó que el agua fluyera un poco más, con la esperanza de que se aclarara, pero apostaba a que seguiría siendo marrón. Da igual. El alma y el cuerpo le dolían por beber. Necesitaba beber.

Bebió.

Y como todo en esa casa, olía y sabía a viejo. A óxido y tierra. A desamparo.

Pero era agua.

Y fue de esta manera que los cólicos y los retortijones que acompañan a tal osadía terminaron de limpiar lo que quiera que quedara de su última comida, aquella cena con Tsuruga-san que parece ahora tan lejana. A Kyoko se le fue el alma por la boca y la vergüenza por el trasero. La pobre no pudo hacer los equilibrios de la otra vez para llegar al inodoro ni le alcanzaron las fuerzas para ello.

Se limpia como puede con aquellos papeles viejos que encontró en el suelo durante su exploración de las primeras horas. Había hecho un ordenado montoncito con ellos. Antes de que llegara la loca, jugaba a adivinar qué serían y qué historias contarían. Probablemente facturas, puede que una declaración de amor, o simplemente las noticias del barrio… Sí, se asea con ellos, pero reserva una parte. Quizás tenga que comérselos. Sabe que su cuerpo aguantaría más el hambre que la sed, pero nunca se sabe.

Eso si no muere antes con los pulmones encharcados en su propia sangre.


	11. Sesenta y una horas

**Sesenta y una horas**

Casi desde el principio de esta pesadilla, Kyoko espanta el miedo durmiendo. Se obliga a creer que así la oscuridad no la consumirá. Que al abrir los ojos, se despertará en el Darumaya. O que la policía entrará por esa puerta en cualquier momento. Le dice a las paredes que el tiempo pasará más rápido así. Lucha por mantener la esperanza, pero desde siempre es sabido que la esperanza no es más que un pájaro esquivo imposible de apresar…

Entra y sale de la inconsciencia cubierta de dolores y de terrores. La espalda le duele cada vez más y respirar es una tortura. Como si evitar enloquecer de pánico no fuera suficiente…

A veces, si los dioses son benévolos, Kyoko sueña que es un hada. Sueña que vuela junto a Corn, desplegando sus alas transparentes, de brillos iridiscentes, surcando los cielos, mientras montañas, bosques y lagos despliegan todo su esplendor solo para ellos.

Pero casi siempre sueña que es un lobo.

Una loba hembra, de ojos dorados y pelaje azabache, negro como la noche que la rodea.

Una loba que cae en la trampa de cazadores sin alma, los dientes de metal clavándose en su carne, y que pelea y se retuerce por escapar, pero sus ojos van perdiendo el brillo, y el hambre, la sed y el miedo le devoran las entrañas.

Una loba atrapada que tiene que roer su propia pata para liberarse de su prisión. Hincar los dientes y desgarrarse a sí misma. Piel, carne, músculo, tendones… El horrible chasquido de sus huesos al quebrarse… El sabor de su propia sangre en la boca…

Y huye… Al fin, huye…

La prístina nieve se tiñe de rojo tras sus pasos…

Sí, casi siempre Kyoko sueña que es un lobo.

Los dioses no suelen ser benévolos.


	12. Sesenta y ocho horas (1)

**Sesenta y ocho horas (1)**

Sí, sus sueños casi nunca son pacíficos.

En ellos, intermitentes y definitivamente febriles, ahora se cuelan las palabras de la loca llenándolo todo. Al principio son como borrones, imágenes difusas y voces envenenadas.

"Nada, no eres nada".

Y ese veneno se extiende, corriendo espeso por sus venas hasta llegar al corazón, al lugar donde debería estar el amor de una madre y el cariño del primer amor. Pero no, allí no hay nada, solo un vacío terrible. Un hueco inmenso porque quien tuvo que dárselo todo, se lo llevó todo.

"Basura".

Era fácil, muy fácil, echarse a dormir y olvidarse de las astillas que se le clavaban en la piel, del hambre y la sed constantes, del olor putrefacto a su espalda y de los quebrantos de su cuerpo.

Cada vez era más fácil rendirse a la desesperanza.

"No eres nada".

Sí, toda su vida había crecido con ese estigma, grabado a fuego en el alma. Su madre la había abandonado sin mirar atrás. Shotaro la tiró como se tira un trapo viejo que ya no sirve. Creció con los desprecios de quienes deberían haber sido sus amigas de clase y jamás supo lo que era tener una.

Hasta que conoció a Moko-san…

La insignificante Kyoko tenía una amiga. Una amiga real, de esas que te cuentan las verdades a la cara por más que duelan, pero que dejan lo que están haciendo cuando las necesitas.

Y de repente, su mundo se expandió.

O quizás fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su mundo ya se había expandido.

Su mundo había crecido, mucho, muchísimo. La abandonada Kyoko, la inservible Kyoko, tenía gente a la que apreciaba y que la apreciaban a ella. Ella los adoraba y si fuera más valiente, se atrevería a decir en voz alta que ellos también la apreciaban a ella. Había encontrado amistad, afecto y cariño sincero. Y amor… Sí, amor… Porque no por secreto y no correspondido dejaba de ser amor. Un sentimiento que le llenaba el pecho de una calidez que nunca había sentido antes.

Realmente Mogami Kyoko no estaba sola.

Había encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Un rinconcito en el que su existencia se llenaba de luz y de alegría, con todos aquellos que hacían cantar a su corazón.

Ellos no la dejarían atrás.

Solo tenía que aguantar.

Solo tenía que no morirse.


	13. Sesenta y ocho horas (2)

**Sesenta y ocho horas (2)**

Pero según va aumentando la fiebre, sus sueños se convierten en delirios, y las escenas se vuelven más nítidas, más claras y llenas de detalles. Casi reales… Junto a ella está Corn, lleno de luz y sentado formalmente en seiza en el suelo, mirándola con esa expresión de ternura que tantas veces ha visto en Tsuruga-san. Ella sabe que no es verdad, sabe que Corn realmente no está ahí, en ese sótano infecto. Pero su presencia le trae consuelo. Le hace sentir que en cierta forma no está sola en la oscuridad. Kyoko quiere aguantar, de veras que quiere, pero las fuerzas le van faltando… Y las palabras de la loca se aprovechan de su debilidad para arremeter de nuevo contra ella.

"No eres nada".

Corn niega suavemente.

—Ya sabes que eso no es verdad —le dice él.

"Basura".

—Solo son insultos de loca —afirma Corn con su tono de senpai.

"Nada, no eres nada".

—Kyoko-chan… —dice Corn mientras le aparta un mechón húmedo de fiebre de la frente—. ¿De verdad crees eso de ti?

Ella se encoge más sobre sí misma, aferrando aquella muñeca decapitada y dejando salir un gemido de dolor. Dolor por su espalda y dolor por su alma.

— _Ella_ dijo que él había dicho que te quería —añade Corn.

Kyoko alza hacia Corn el rostro, ese rostro tumefacto, lleno de cardenales, y pasa un eterno minuto antes de que ella le responda. En voz baja, muy baja…

—Lo diría solo por ayudar…

—¿En televisión? —y suelta un resoplido muy propio de Tsuruga Ren, de esos que le salen cuando Kyoko dice algún disparate—. Lo dudo mucho.

Pero ella calla.

—Te llamó su Kyoko-chan —continúa diciendo Corn.

—Como haces tú.

—Sí, justo como yo… —replica él, sonriéndole con esa sonrisa más propia del sol que de una criatura nacida en este planeta. Y por un segundo, solo por un segundo, Kyoko se pregunta si la magia puede imitar también la sonrisa matademonios de Tsuruga Ren.

—No hay forma de que él me quiera —añade ella al rato.

—Eso deberás preguntárselo a él cuando salgas de aquí —añade en un tono tan firme, tan convencido, que Kyoko estuvo tentada de creérselo.

Pero el párpado le pesa y Kyoko siente el sueño venirle dentro del sueño.

—Oh, vamos, Kyoko-chan… —protesta Corn—. No te duermas… Están esperando por ti.

—…

—No saben dónde estás…

—…

Corn la sacude por los hombros, obligándola a mantenerse despierta.

—La vida puede doblegarte, pero nunca vencerte —Corn la acuna en sus brazos, con mucho cuidado para no hacerle daño, y deposita un beso leve allí donde estuvo su hermoso pelo—. No te dejes vencer, Kyoko-chan.

—Corn…

—Te necesitan. Tú los necesitas.

—Corn…

—Tienes que salir de aquí —le susurra él al oído.

Ella suspira. Y el suspiro le clava dagas en el pecho, arrancándole la voz.

—¿Pero cómo?


	14. Setenta y tres horas (1)

**Setenta y tres horas (1)**

Es el apartamento de Tsuruga-san.

Todo está tal y como lo vio la última vez. La cena, la música, las velas… Siempre se preguntó por qué se molestaba él en disponer así el salón comedor. Si alguien hubiera entrado en ese momento, hubiera pensado lo que no era… Ni que fuera su novia…

Pero Kyoko, esta Kyoko exhausta, sin fuerzas, a la que los dolores tienen partida en dos, para la que cada respiración es una victoria y una tortura, recuerda las palabras de la loca. "El amor de mi vida". Sí, él lo dijo. Pero es que _ella_ está loca. De remate. De atar. ¿Y si no son verdad?

Lo ve salir de la cocina con el té recién hecho. Le sonríe. Y ella a él.

Todo transcurre como aquella noche. La misma conversación, los mismos rubores, la misma inquietud de estar caminando sobre un campo de minas cuando están los dos a solas, porque ella solo puede ver su sonrisa, sus ojos amables, y teme perderse si queda atrapada en su mirada.

Pero hay algo distinto.

El sueño, el recuerdo, ha cambiado.

Tsuruga-san, mejor dicho Ren, la ha hecho sentar en el sofá del salón. Él sigue de pie y le ofrece una cajita de cristal, pequeña y de aspecto frágil, de un color azul tan vivo como el de su piedra Corn.

Con cuidado, con mucha delicadeza, la pone sobre sus manos abiertas y le dice:

—Ábrela.

Pero ella no puede.

—Pues entonces rómpela —le dice Ren.

Kyoko se queda mirando la cajita en sus manos. Pareciera que un soplo podría deshacerla en mil pedazos… Aprieta y tira de ella, pero la cajita permanece intacta.

—Rómpela —demanda él.

Ella se le queda mirando, llena de impotencia. No puede. Lo ha intentado. ¿Es que no ha visto cómo lo ha intentado? Siente las lágrimas llenar sus ojos y el llanto trepar por la garganta.

—Rómpela —repite él.

—Que la rompas, Kyoko-chan —le dice Corn, de pie junto a Ren.

—Si no la puedes abrir, rómpela —le dicen los dos.

Y de repente, ya no está en aquel salón ni en aquel sofá. Está de nuevo en aquel sótano hediondo, rodeada de todos aquellos a los que ama. No, no puede verlos. Pero están ahí. Con ella. Kyoko lo sabe. Porque conoce todas y cada una de sus voces.

Están con ella.

—Que no se diga que eres una cobarde —dice Kanae.

—Rómpela, Onee-sama…

—Mogami-kun, tienes que romperla.

—Kyoko-chan, ya te estás tardando —le dice Yashiro-san.

—Kyoko-senpai, sé que puedes.

—Nunca te des por vencida —le dice la voz firme del Taisho.

—Nunca —repite como un eco Okami-san.

—Rómpela —le dicen todos a la voz.

Y su voz (la voz de todos) es tan fuerte, tan llena de energía y determinación, que por un segundo, Kyoko pensó que harían temblar las tablas del techo.

—Rómpela —repiten.

Ella se tapa los oídos con las manos, porque sus voces son cada vez más altas y están a punto de volverla sorda.

—Rómpela.

Todos le gritan:

—¡Rómpela!

Y entre todas esas voces, hay dos, no, una… Es una. Hay una voz más clara, más amada, que le insiste:

—Si no la puedes abrir, rómpela.

Justo cuando Kyoko siente el vértigo sobrevenirle, se despertó.


	15. Setenta y tres horas (2)

**Setenta y tres horas (2)**

 _—Si no la puedes abrir, rómpela._

Pues claro que no podía abrirla. Eso ya lo había intentado mil veces. Su tobillo en carne viva y sus dedos despellejados eran prueba más que evidente de sus frustrados intentos. Y además, la argolla y la cadena eran lo único nuevo en ese sótano podrido de puro viejo. Había intentado forzarlos, retorciéndola sobre sí misma, con la esperanza (sí, esperanza…) de hacer saltar los malditos eslabones con la presión de la torsión. Pero el maldito acero resultó ser acero en vez de aluminio… Que no es que una cadena de aluminio sea débil, no, ni por asomo, pero al menos hubiera tenido una oportunidad…

Y ahora, justo ahora, precisamente ahora, su mente febril, su mente delirante, es la que le pone delante de sus narices una nueva posibilidad. Una en la que su razón consciente ni siquiera había pensado.

No, no podía abrirla. No podía arrancar la maldita cadena, pero —y aquí, con ese 'pero', decenas de mariposas le volaron por dentro de pura anticipación, y por un momento, solo un instante, opacaron los dolores de su pecho— quizás podría romper la tabla a la que se fijaba la cadena. Quizás… Quizás pudiera…

O quizás pudiera desclavar la tabla. Lo que sea, da igual… Esta casa se cae a pedazos y la madera es vieja. Si no puede abrir la cadena, romperá el suelo. Es lo que ellos le dijeron (bueno, lo que se dijo ella a sí misma), y es lo que quiere hacer.

Quizás aún tuviera una oportunidad…

Kyoko tantea con sus dedos la tabla en la que está clavada la argolla de la cadena. Busca averiguar la longitud, los bordes, el estado de la madera y, sobre todo, cuál sería el punto más débil del tablón. Dicha pieza mide un poco más que su brazo. Setenta, puede que ochenta centímetros. La madera del suelo es gruesa, sí, pero está vieja, descuidada y estropeada. Y Kyoko se encomienda a todos los dioses para que se haya podrido, como todo en esta en casa…

Finalmente se sienta, con las manos apoyadas en el suelo a cada lado y las piernas estiradas frente a ella. Sabe que sigue delirando, porque Corn, su rubio Corn, lleno de luz, está a su lado. Él sonríe, aquella sonrisa dulce que ella le ayudó a recuperar, y él le anima con un gesto a dar el primer golpe.

Ella levanta el pie e inhala aire con fuerza. Con cada movimiento, por pequeño que sea, siempre viene la cuchillada en el pecho, la punzada de una costilla clavándose en el pulmón. Pero Kyoko ya no tiene nada que perder. Inhala una vez más y deja caer el pie con fuerza justo antes del final de la tabla, allí donde se junta con la siguiente.

Primer golpe.

Y luego viene otro, y otro, y otro…

Le duele. También duelen los golpes contra el suelo. Su frente está húmeda, perlada de gotitas de sudor, por el esfuerzo físico y el dolor que se provoca a sí misma con cada golpe. Pero Kyoko resopla por la nariz, aprieta los dientes y no se detiene.

Golpea. Y vuelve a golpear. Y sigue…

Es lo único que puede hacer en ese sótano. Aparte de dejarse morir.

Y no tiene la más mínima intención de hacer tal cosa.


	16. Setenta y siete horas

**Setenta y siete horas**

Kyoko sigue sudando, y la humedad de la fiebre traza caminitos claros sobre la suciedad de su rostro hinchado. Hace rato que ha dejado de apretar los dientes y con cada golpe se le escapa un grito de furia y dolor entretejidos. La furia la mantiene despierta, imbuyendo de adrenalina su torrente sanguíneo. Pero sabe que es temporal. La adrenalina funcionará solo un tiempo antes de que su sistema colapse. Razón de más para darse prisa…

Sigue golpeando.

Kyoko tiene el talón en carne viva, pero extrañamente adormecido… Y con cada golpe, la cadena canta. Y por una vez, le parece a Kyoko que canta por su libertad y no por su cautiverio.

Corn, a su lado iluminando ese pequeño espacio (aunque una parte de ella sepa que no es más que una mentira del delirio), la anima a continuar. Le habla… Le habla en voz alta para mantenerla despierta y le cuenta la historia de aquellos dos niños rotos que se conocieron un verano. También le habla de aquella mágica vez que coincidieron en Guam, cuando él dijo que la amaba y le robó un beso. Otras veces, es Tsuruga Ren el que está con ella. Ella ve (o cree ver) cómo el sol de su pelo se oscurece y cómo el verde de sus ojos se torna del castaño de un otoño en el bosque. La luz de Ren no es tan deslumbrante como la de Corn, pero es más sólida, más estable y cálida. Más reconfortante… Como esas lamparitas que encendían nuestras madres después de una pesadilla, luces valientes que ahuyentan a la oscuridad y mantienen lejos a los monstruos que nos acechan… Pero claro, Kyoko no tiene forma de saber eso…

Ren también le habla. Le trae el recuerdo de aquellos días en que eran odiosos el uno con el otro. Y se ríe… Se ríe como pocas veces le ha visto hacerlo. Ella se detiene en sus golpes y se le queda mirando con extrañeza.

—¡Qué estúpidos! —exclama él.

—¿Cómo?

—Éramos un par de idiotas, Kyoko-chan… —explica él, aún con la risa bailándole en los labios—. Si yo lo hubiera sabido antes… O si lo hubieras sabido tú…

—¿El qué? —pregunta ella.

—Ya lo sabes —responde él.

Ella niega con la cabeza, muy suavemente, no queriendo (y temiendo) admitir nada.

—Sí que lo sabes —continúa él.

Ella se lleva la mano al costado y la espalda, allí donde las cuchilladas son más fuertes. El movimiento repetitivo no ha hecho más que acentuarlo y empeorarlo. Su respiración jadeante resuena entre las paredes del sótano.

Pero golpea.

No le preguntes de dónde saca las fuerzas. Ella no lo sabe. No le preguntes cómo soporta el dolor. No lo hace… Ella solo intenta evitar el desmayo, el dolor siempre está ahí. No le preguntes nada porque Kyoko solo escucha las voces de los que están con ella. Por allí pasan todos, los mismos que en su sueño le gritaban que la rompiera. También le hablan. Kyoko revive con ellos los días cuando entró a LME. Revive sus ilusiones, sus amarguras y sus alegrías, revive los afectos que se han ido tejiendo en su vida, pero también revive la emoción de verse crecer y madurar. Y de enamorarse…

Sigue golpeando.

Luego, un chasquido. El horrible crack que hacen los huesos, sus propios huesos, al romperse. El dolor corre veloz desde el talón herido en un latigazo seco y violento, y un fogonazo blanco estalla tras sus ojos, absorbido por el vértigo de la inminente inconsciencia.

Kyoko grita.

Grita como gritaba la loba de sus sueños. Como si hubiera perdido el pie. Como si le hubieran abierto las entrañas.

* * *

De algún lado, le llega una voz… Ha debido de desmayarse. Escucha, muy lejana, como si estuviera dentro de un pozo, la voz de Corn instándola a despertarse y a continuar.

Los latigazos de su talón se suman a las cuchilladas. Kyoko ríe. Y las carcajadas mueven sus costillas y presionan sus pulmones, pero ella ríe, como una triste loca, llena de quebrantos y digna de compasión, porque está consciente. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué la ha despertado?

Ah, sí… Romperla. Tiene que romperla…

Llorando de dolores renovados y antiguos, con la frente perlada de sudor, sorbiéndose los mocos y las lágrimas, aprieta los dientes y cambia el pie.

Golpea.

Golpea.

Kyoko reza por unos clavos oxidados. No reza por un milagro. No reza por que la encuentren a tiempo. No, ya no… Por unos clavos oxidados. Unos simples clavos oxidados. Porque con eso, solo con eso, ya se encargaría ella de lo demás. Ah, si los dioses le concedieran tal merced…

Golpea.

Golpea.

No te desmayes.

Golpea.

¡Alto!

Un momento…

La tabla se movió.

Por los dioses, Kyoko juraría que se movió.


	17. Ochenta y dos horas (1)

**Ochenta y dos horas (1)**

Las luces de la mañana se cuelan por las tablas del techo, dibujando líneas de luz en la oscuridad. Juegan con las sombras y trazan tenues haces de luz en las que las partículas de polvo bailan caprichosas.

Un efecto óptico.

Un deseo.

Un delirio…

Kyoko permanece inmóvil, pero su corazón late como loco, y no solo por la enfermedad o el sobresfuerzo físico, no. Late como loco porque espera y desea que no haya sido una burla de sus sentidos.

Pero se movió.

Por sus muelas, que se movió.

Cuando por fin se sobrepone a la paralización del primer instante de sorpresa, se precipita sobre la tabla en la que está la maldita argolla. Se le ha olvidado (olvidado, sí) que tiene el talón roto. El movimiento brusco le arranca un grito ronco, que a Kyoko le sabe a arena y a sangre, y hace que las estrellitas bailen de nuevo ante sus ojos. Apoya entonces las manos en el suelo y se toma un momento para inspirar con calma. Las cuchilladas siguen ahí. Bien. Está despierta. Ahora es el dolor quien le mantiene en pie.

Sus uñas —no, sus uñas no, porque ya no tiene…—, sus yemas despellejadas pasan a tientas sobre las rugosidades y asperezas de la madera. Busca el fin de la tabla, justo la línea donde se separan los dos tablones. Hay un ligero desnivel, muy pequeño, pero que _antes no existía_. ¡Cielos! La sangre le truena en los oídos, y una mueca que recuerda tristemente a una sonrisa se le forma en el rostro. Sus dedos corren al otro extremo, el que debería estar más elevado —¡Lo está!—, y pelean por afianzarse en la madera. Pero están heridos, no lo olvidemos, y bajo sus yemas resbaladizas y llenas de sangre seca y nueva, la madera se le escapa.

Kyoko exhala un resoplido de rabiosa frustración y como puede, se las ingenia para añadir otro par de golpes más a la cuenta.

Arrastrándose por el suelo, se coloca a horcajadas sobre la tabla, de rodillas y sin sentarse, con una pierna a cada lado. El talón le estalla de dolor con la postura forzada. Ella aprieta los dientes una vez más. Se seca los dedos en sus ropas, vuelve de nuevo al final del tablón y batalla por que sus yemas encuentren un punto de apoyo. Sus dedos rojos lo intentan de nuevo y consiguen alzar la tabla.

Un centímetro.

Con un gruñido vibrando en la garganta, de esos que recuerdan a alguno de los grandes felinos, Kyoko ya no siente cómo se le clavan las costillas en el pecho (o quizás sí, pero ahora mismo le importa una mierda) y hace fuerza. Más.

Tira y cada milímetro ganado es conquistado por sus maltrechos dedos.

Dos centímetros.

El gruñido felino se mezcla con una sarta de reniegos y maldiciones mascullados entre dientes, pero ella sigue tirando.

Hasta que por fin puede pasar los dedos bajo el tablón.

Una exhalación ronca es la única expresión de victoria que se permite, porque es ahora o nunca.

En un movimiento fluido, con los dedos bajo el tablón y sin soltarlos jamás, se deja caer hacia atrás, sin llegar a tocar el suelo, haciendo uso del peso de su propio cuerpo.

Y en el silencio de su prisión, el chasquido metálico de los clavos al separarse de la madera, le semejó a Kyoko el más hermoso de los sonidos.

—Sabía que lo lograrías —le susurra Ren con los ojos brillantes y la voz reventando de orgullo.

Pero Kyoko no suelta la tabla. No no no. La sigue aferrando con todo el coraje de sus menguantes fuerzas, y tira y tira hacia atrás, hasta que finalmente cae con un sonoro golpe sobre su dañada espalda.

—Esa es mi chica… —le oye decir antes de que se la trague la oscuridad.

* * *

Cuando recupera la consciencia, porque no había forma de evitar el desmayo esta vez, comprueba eufórica e hiperventilando que en sus manos aún retiene la tabla abrazada con fiereza contra su pecho.

La maldita tabla desclavada por completo.

Pero precisamente entonces, la puerta del sótano se abrió de golpe, anunciando con un estruendo horrible al chocar contra la pared que la loca había vuelto.


	18. Ochenta y dos horas (2)

**Ochenta y dos horas (2)**

 _Pero precisamente entonces, la puerta del sótano se abrió de golpe, anunciando con un estruendo horrible al chocar contra la pared que la loca había vuelto._

Sí, su silueta oscura recortada en el rectángulo de luz —la casi olvidada luz de sol— que se dibuja allí arriba, en el vano de la puerta. A Kyoko le recorre la espalda un escalofrío de puro miedo. Su postura —la de _ella_ — es como la de un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Tensa e inexorable. Inevitable.

A Kyoko se le congela la sangre en las venas. Se queda inmóvil, paralizada, mientras las mariposas del pánico vuelan en frenesí enloquecido. Debería moverse, sí, debería moverse. Pero no puede… Los golpes, la paliza, los insultos, el desprecio, el dolor partiéndola en dos… Todo vuelve, todo regresa, fresco, renovado y aterrador. Sí, congelada en un grito que solo ella oye, Kyoko mira la negra figura. Y espera…

La loca calla, pero Kyoko no se llama a engaño. Puede sentir el odio y la ira en su piel, casi como si la tocaran y la atravesaran en furiosas oleadas, una detrás de otra, queriendo destruirla y reducirla a la nada, al olvido…

—¡LO HA VUELTO A DECIR! —grita por fin rompiendo el silencio, desde lo alto de la escalera—. ¡EN DIRECTO! —añade atragantándose con cada palabra, como si le costara asumir que son reales—. ¡DELANTE DE TODO EL MUNDO!

Junto al grito mudo de Kyoko, grita también una vocecita, pequeñita y débil, pero a la que se le van uniendo otras, que se suman a su grito. Y esa voz —todas sus voces— se va haciendo más fuerte, más valiente, y va alzándose, hasta que por encima de los insultos, del odio y del miedo, Kyoko por fin la oye resonar en su cabeza.

 _La puerta está abierta._

—¡MIENTE! ¡MIENTE! —grita de nuevo, escupiendo con odio cada palabra.

 _Esta vez tienes algo parecido a un arma._

—¡NO PUEDE AMARTE!

 _La puerta está abierta._

—NO-PUE-DE-A-MAR-TE-A-TI —repite entre dientes, cada sílaba cargada de rabioso veneno.

 _La puerta está abierta. Tienes un arma._

De la loca sale un gemido animal, de bestia herida de muerte, de bestia que ya no tiene nada que perder. Uno a uno, va bajando los escalones, y cada paso la acerca más a Kyoko, que sigue inmóvil. No le ve el rostro, nunca le ve el rostro, pero se la imagina perfectamente con los ojos negros, vacíos de vida, como aquella otra vez, pero ahora, con su muerte escrita en ellos.

 _Tienes un arma._

Con la luz que entra por la puerta, Kyoko ve cómo las manos de la mujer se crispan curvándose como garras, y las lleva al frente, listas para apresar su cuello, listas para robarle la vida.

—¡SOY YO! —grita de nuevo, a dos pasos de distancia de la muchacha.

 _Tienes un arma._

A Kyoko los dientes le castañetean y las manos le tiemblan, abrazando aún el tablón del suelo. Pero ella aguarda, amparada por la oscuridad en su rincón. Todavía no.

 _Ahora, Kyoko-chan._

Mandando a tomar viento el dolor lacerante de sus costillas, y apretando los dientes una vez más, Kyoko se dobló sobre sí misma hasta quedar semisentada a la vez que estiraba los brazos con la maldita tabla por delante para enredarla en los pies de la loca.

Un gritito de sorpresa vino primero. ¡Quién diría que las presas fueran capaces de defenderse! Luego, el sonido del trastabilleo de sus pies tropezando entre sí con la tabla. Y finalmente el golpe seco y retumbante, como el que hace una sandía al caer al suelo, cuando la cabeza de la loca impactó contra la madera del piso.

Kyoko blande ante sí el tablón como si fuera algún tipo de pesada espada medieval. Su respiración agitada resuena en el silencio del sótano, rebotando contra las paredes y saliendo por la puerta abierta.

 _La puerta está abierta._

Sus compañeras constantes, las cuchilladas en los pulmones y los latigazos del tobillo, se hacen notar cuando se pone de rodillas. Su intención es ponerse en pie, pero eso llevará un tiempo… Al menos hasta que las estrellas desaparezcan de sus ojos. A su lado, un poco más allá, la loca yace desmadejada en el suelo, con la larga melena ocultándole el rostro.

Tres minutos después, aferrándose al tablón, Kyoko hace el esfuerzo último por alzarse y ponerse sobre su(s) propio(s) pie(s). Un grito y nuevos sudores vienen con el esfuerzo. Cuando el mundo por fin deja de girar, Kyoko se apoya sobre la pierna buena —o la menos mala— y le arrea un golpetazo a la mujer con la tabla de las narices. Un quejido breve y seco sale de la mujer inconsciente. Kyoko tenía que asegurarse. Solo para cerciorarse de que se no vaya a levantar en mucho tiempo.

Solo para eso…

Y un nuevo sentimiento recorre su pecho. Suspira. Y como siempre, cada suspiro se le clava en los pulmones. Pero incluso así, Kyoko suspira. Allí donde antes estaba el miedo, fluye ahora el fresco alivio, y luego, una vez que el pecho se vacía de la desesperanza, envía pequeñas descargas eléctricas a sus terminaciones nerviosas, y son como mil pequeñas agujas clavándosele en la piel. Es el fin de la adrenalina. Es el agotamiento. El cansancio extremo.

Su cuerpo está diciendo 'hasta aquí'.

 _Todavía no, Kyoko-chan…_

 _Un esfuerzo más…_

 _La puerta, Kyoko-chan…_

Ella alza la cabeza para cruzar su mirada con los ojos verdes de Corn.

—Te lo dije antes, Kyoko-chan: doblegada, pero nunca vencida.

A su lado, como en un espejo en sombras, aguarda Ren.

—Regresa a mí —le dice.

Kyoko asiente, con el pecho a punto de estallar por algo que no es la presión de sus costillas, y los contempla por última vez. Porque sabe que hasta aquí duró su viaje. Hasta aquí duró la magia que la mantuvo cuerda. O quizás la locura que la mantuvo con vida… Sus figuras se acercan y se separan, alternándose el príncipe y el actor. Mezclándose, diluyéndose el uno en el otro hasta ser uno solo. Luego, con un nuevo suspiro, Kyoko se acerca a la escalera renqueando.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude? —preguntó Corn/Ren.

Ella sonrió, más bien una mueca triste pero llena de determinación, en un rostro tumefacto y surcado por los hematomas y la suciedad.

—Estaré bien —le dijo—. Lo haré sola.

Cojeando y con la tabla en la mano, convertida en improvisada muleta, y con el eco metálico de la cadena arrastrada por el suelo, Mogami Kyoko comenzó a subir la escalera.

Escalón tras escalón.

Poquito a poco, sin mirar atrás.

Un paso detrás de otro.

Hacia la libertad.

 **\- - FIN - -**

* * *

 ** _NOTA:_**

 _Antes de que lancen el grito al cielo, habrá DOS epílogos, oh, sí._

 _Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje. Y especialmente a_ _ **kikitapatia**_ _y a_ _ **oxybry**_ _, porque sin ellas esta historia se hubiera quedado en un cajón._


	19. Ochenta y cinco horas (Epílogo 1)

**Ochenta y cinco horas (Epílogo 1)**

La encontró un matrimonio que paseaba con su perro.

De hecho, fue el perro quien la encontró.

Llegó a ella, la rodeó tres veces olisqueándola con curiosidad y salió corriendo a traer a sus dueños.

Lo que ellos vieron no se olvida fácilmente.

Una criatura de alguna película de terror. Una aparición salida de otro mundo.

Pero no. Era una muchacha. Real.

Una muchacha que apenas puede andar, vilmente encadenada a una tabla que usa como apoyo para mantenerse en pie. Una muchacha con el rostro deformado por la inflamación y llena de hematomas violetas y negros, y que apenas puede abrir uno de sus ojos. Descalza, con los tobillos hinchados, la columna doblada como si ya no pudiera sostener ese pequeño cuerpo. La ropa sucia, desgarrada en algunos puntos, llena de tierra, polvo y quién sabe qué más. El pelo cortado de manera desigual, con furia, con saña. Con las manos llenas de sangre. Y ellos saben —porque el escalofrío en sus huesos así lo dice—, que es su propia sangre.

Pero ella sigue en pie.

Y la cadena canta como un eco con cada paso que da.

* * *

Mientras Kyoko era conducida al hospital, la policía rastreó la zona y localizó el sitio de su secuestro.

Encontraron su bolso y sus zapatos en una de las habitaciones de aquella casa desvencijada.

Y a la loca en el apestoso sótano, con la cabeza sangrando, totalmente inconsciente…

A ella se la llevaron a otro hospital. No la querían cerca de la víctima.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en la ciudad de Tokyo, varias personas descubrieron que en sus pies tenían alas.

Los corazones volaban y la carretera se les hacía interminable.

 _Está viva. Kyoko está viva._

* * *

El Taisho sostiene a su esposa por los hombros, temblando entre sus brazos. Le hace un gesto con la cabeza al doctor, señalándole al grupo que aguarda impaciente más allá: Ren, Lory, Yashiro y Kanae.

El doctor suspira. Esta parte de su trabajo siempre es dura. ¿Cómo le cuentas a alguien el estado de un ser querido? ¿Cómo les hablas del infierno que ha pasado esta muchacha?

Se acerca, dando un paso al frente. Los demás se mueven, le rodean sin darse cuenta, ansiosos por saber de Kyoko, pero cuando el doctor empieza a hablar, el aire les falla y un puño de hielo les aprieta el pecho.

—Mogami-san sufre una deshidratación severa. Sus heridas están infectadas y arde en fiebre. Ha tenido delirios, según me ha dicho ella misma. Además, dice que ha bebido agua sucia, por lo que habrá que vigilar otra clase de complicaciones. Presenta abrasiones y policontusiones, especialmente en la caja torácica —varios gemidos ahogados hicieron eco a las palabras del doctor—. Dos costillas rotas y tres fisuradas. Es un milagro que no tenga perforado un pulmón — con cada palabra, los corazones se hunden más y más—. De resultas de la paliza…

—¿P-Paliza? —preguntaron varias voces temblorosas. El hombre asintió tristemente y continuó.

—De resultas de la paliza, tiene un riñón en mal estado, parcialmente desprendido. No sabemos aún si dejará de ser funcional. Solo el tiempo lo dirá —el doctor hace una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos. Aún no ha terminado, aún quedan daños por enumerar—. Tiene además el pie roto por tres sitios, dice que eso se lo hizo ella intentando escapar. El otro pie no está mucho mejor… Su ojo derecho no corre peligro, aunque al principio nos temimos lo peor…

El hombre exhaló lentamente el aire que le quedaba, esperando una retahíla nerviosa de preguntas, pero solo le respondió el silencio.

Silencio.

Sí, porque cada uno de ellos estaba lidiando a su manera con las negras nuevas. Cada uno buscaba la forma de conciliar ese terrible cuadro clínico con la jovencita alegre y trabajadora que conocían y querían.

Pero era imposible.

No hace ni cuatro días que la perdieron. Cuatro días.

Cuatro días en que se la robaron y temieron haberla perdido para siempre.

Cuatro y días y la recuperan… ¿así? ¿Quebrada? ¿Rota?

¡Pobre Kyoko-chan!

Pero Ren… Ren callaba por otras razones. Ren estaba luchando consigo mismo.

 _¿Paliza? ¿Agua sucia?_

 _¿Paliza?_

 _¡Paliza!_

Ren siente la conocida ira creciendo en su interior, como un fuego cuya llama nunca fue extinguida del todo, sino tan solo ocultada. Es un fuego el suyo que quiere castigar, causar daño y derramar ríos de sangre por cada lágrima, por cada quebranto, por cada dolor infligido a su Kyoko…

Pero…

Pero si lo hace, si le suelta las riendas a esa parte suya, no podrá estar junto a ella. Si desata la ira, no podrá ayudarla a ponerse de nuevo en pie. Si se deja cegar por las negras olas, no podrá verla, no podrá cuidarla. Por los dioses, no podrá hacerla sentirse amada. No podrá amarla.

No podía fallarle de nuevo. No. Otra vez no. Nunca jamás.

Kyoko va primero. Antes que la ira, antes que la venganza. Antes que sí mismo. Kyoko va antes que nada…

Kyoko es todo…

Con el rabillo del ojo, advierte que el Taisho y la Okami se unen a ellos. Pero aún callan todos.

—¿La han…? —pregunta Kanae, rompiendo el silencio, con la voz estrangulada, dejando a medias la pregunta que nadie se atreve a hacer. Pero el médico entiende. Claro que entiende…

—No, no… —se apresura a responder, con las palmas hacia adelante reafirmando su respuesta—. P-Pero ¿por qué…? —el doctor suspira y se quita las gafas para masajearse el puente de la nariz—. ¿Debo suponer que la policía no ha hablado con ustedes?

—No —contestó el Taisho.

—Solo que la habían encontrado y la traían para acá —añadió Lory.

—No me preocupan sus heridas físicas —prosigue el doctor—. Se recuperará. Más pronto o más tarde, pero lo hará. Son las secuelas psicológicas… Nadie vive una experiencia como la suya sin salir intacto —Ren aprieta los puños—. Necesitará ayuda profesional. Los necesitará a todos ustedes.

Ren entonces da un paso al frente, y su voz no flaquea cuando le responde:

—Nos tendrá, doctor. Estaremos siempre a su lado.

El doctor amaga una sonrisa no exenta de cierta tristeza, porque todo Japón lo sabe. Tsuruga Ren no se apartará de la joven Kyouko. Pero Japón no la conoce a ella. Todavía. No saben qué clase de mujer es.

—Pues déjenme contarles ahora cómo la encontraron. Déjenme decirles lo que trajo consigo —les dijo. Luego hizo una pausa. Inspiró, vació los pulmones y añadió—. Mogami-san es una luchadora. Una superviviente.


	20. Mucho después (Epílogo 2)

**_AVISO: ESTE CAPÍTULO PUEDE HERIR ALGUNAS SENSIBILIDADES._**

 _Gracias de nuevo por acompañarme en este viaje._

* * *

 **Mucho después (Epílogo 2)**

En los años que siguieron, en cierto psiquiátrico de la prefectura de Saitama, donde los internos eran a la vez pacientes y reclusos, la noche de los sábados tocaba sesión de cine. La institución contaba con el sistema de pago por visión y las películas eran elegidas por el personal a cargo, es decir, celadores y enfermeras.

Era este el evento más esperado de la semana, pues traía cierta novedad a sus ordenadas vidas, reguladas siempre por los horarios y la medicación. Pero había una mujer, siempre la misma, que en algún momento de la película, se ponía a gritar, a vociferar alaridos incomprensibles y a arañar el aire, intentando llegar a la pantalla panorámica y destrozarla con las manos desnudas.

Esta mujer era rápidamente reducida por fornidos celadores y conducida a una celda acolchada, convenientemente ataviada por la pertinente camisa de fuerza —por su propia seguridad—, medicada hasta las cejas, entontecida y convertida en un bulto babeante que se cagaba encima.

De más está decir que sus compañeros la despreciaban por fastidiarles las veladas de cine.

Un hecho que no debería guardar relación alguna es que las películas elegidas por el personal de la institución solían ser las que protagonizaban la joven Kyouko o Tsuruga Ren, pero con mayor frecuencia, ambos. Juntos en la pantalla.

Semana tras semana.

* * *

Un día, coincidiendo con el anuncio en los noticieros del nacimiento del primer hijo del matrimonio Tsuruga, se oyó un alarido en la sala común. Esta mujer, la misma que al parecer odiaba el cine, empezó a arrojar al suelo todo lo que había en su mesa y a lanzar las sillas cercanas contra los demás internos. En el tiempo en que los celadores llegaron a ella, varios de los pacientes le habían devuelto el gesto con sus propias sillas.

Debidamente atendida, esta mujer pasó una semana más en la celda acolchada, y tras bañarla para limpiarla de heces y orines, la regresaron a su dormitorio. Como siempre, como habían hecho cada una de las veces.

A la mañana siguiente, la encontraron colgada y fría, ahorcada en sus propias sábanas. Había ingeniado una lazada que iba desde la cama de metal, atornillada al suelo, y pasaba sobre un enorme armario. En la autopsia se concluyó que su muerte no había sido inmediata, según se deduce de su rostro azul y del vacío _post mortem_ de sus esfínteres. Pasó sus últimos quince o veinte minutos de vida colgada del vacío, luchando por encontrar un apoyo para sus pies, arañándose el rostro en frenéticos intentos por deshacerse de la lazada que le comprimía el cuello y las venas, buscando aire que respirar. 'Bailando en la cuerda', dirían los entendidos. Anoxia por ahorcamiento. Una muerte agónica, lenta y dolorosa. Quince minutos eternos. Perdiendo la vida en cada aliento. No tuvo la 'suerte' de romperse el cuello.

Nadie lo lamentó.


End file.
